A Thousand Times
by fluffypinkunicorns001
Summary: When she stabs him in the heart, he just laughs bitterly and wonders whether this was the end for him. Never in his 198 years, did he expect to die a fool in love. It hurts, he admits. The last thing he sees is green eyes.


**Hi, this is just a one-shot , which I may or may not expand. If there are any grammatical or spelling errors, please do point it out. And yeah, enjoy and review!**

1.

The first time he sees her, all he sees is her hair, resembling impossible strands of ruby and amber. It's like the sun setting across the sea, he thinks idly as he watches the rays of the sun bounce on her hair and the strands of vibrant orange burn into an exotic red.

Of course, she's trying to kill him. Keyword-trying. But he's Nurarihyon, the yokai with the ambitions to become the Lord of Pandemonium. He doesn't tell her that obviously.

Not when she's of the Keikain Clan, a clan that kills yokai.

He hears all rumours about her. 'The Lily of the Keikain Clan' they call her. Or the less flattering one 'The lone wolf'.

His subordinates tell him that she is someone to be feared, although some did say that reluctantly, but he is sure that something to do with their so-called 'manly pride'.

So, one day, he follows her. Just out of interest really. And he was NOT stalking her, he would try and say to himself. Just observing a worthy opponent. A pretty one.

She's dressed in soft blue yukata and he sees her playing with a couple of children. When her eyes are closed, he observes her. She looks nice, he thinks, especially when she isn't glaring at me. A heart-shaped face, free without any frowns.

He vanishes before she sees him.

2.

When they next meet, he pulls off her tiger mask that she always wears whenever they fight. It's worth it, he realises. Even with all the cat-like scratches, he receives.

Green orbs stare at him in passion. Of course, a sane man would tell him that it's in fact hatred or dislike. Nurarihyon would simply dismiss the claims and say, 'Hatred is simply another word for passion'.

No one bothers to tell him that he's falling already.

3.

He goes to visit Princess Yo simply because he's interested in her power of healing. It was interesting and intriguing to hear a normal human being to possess a power so unique. He had it all planned out. But he doesn't expect _her_ to be there. Unexpected. So, when she stabs him in the heart, he just laughs bitterly and wonders whether this was the end for him. Never in his 198 years, did he expect to die a fool in love. It hurts, he admits unwillingly, to have someone you love to stab you in the heart. He was stubbornly convinced that even she, an Onmyoji, had a shred of compassion for him, a yokai.

The last thing he sees is green eyes. He would have liked to think he saw a bit of regret in her emerald eyes. But he doesn't dare.

But when he wakes up in a cherry tree with a gasp, uninjured, he wonders whether it was all simply a dream.

He sees all his subordinates and they don't suffocate him or inquire about his welfare. It was like it never happened. But how? he questions.

He sees a lily on his bed. And that is when he knows.

It wasn't a dream.

4.

When his fellow yokai inform him of a red-headed Onmyoji being kidnapped by Hagoromo Gitsune, he runs there immediately. He worries because _she's_ someone who fights to death before giving up. He feels like he understands her. She wears an armour made out of iron around her heart. Never letting anyone in with an exception to a few. But in the past weeks they met, he knew that amour was slowly melting away.

So, when he arrives there, he doesn't expect _her_ and Hagoromo Gitsune to be fighting on an equal footing. But of course, it's her, he thinks, she's always the one for surprising people. He witnesses her unique power, something that causes her to be valuable to Keikain Clan. He thinks it's magical. (Later he laughs when he learns that it was indeed magic.)

When she falls exhausted, deprived of strength, he's there to catch her. She faints and mumbles a few words and he barely catches it.

'You came for me'

He smiles softly.

5.

He clutches his chest, trying to ease the pain of having his heart ripped out. It was then when she comes and slices her hands and places her bloody hands on his chest. He starts protests but she silences him with a sharp look. A soft blue glow surrounds her hands and he can only watch in awe. Thump. Thump. It's beating, he realises, shock filling his golden eyes. His heart somehow started to beat again.

"You healed me," Nurarihyon says, gold eyes wild with astonishment. "How did you even do that?"

She smiles at him sweetly, eyes somehow lighter, full of relief. "Yes, I did. Your heart beats again."

"It's beating for you," he says, grinning at her, taking another opportunity to flirt with her. He pulls her hands to his chest, letting her feel the beat of his heart.

"And you're back to normal!" she scoffs, avoiding eye contact, whilst hiding a blush with her sleeve, hoping no one would see. But he does see it. And he saw it with satisfaction. He never saw her blush before; she always had that wretched mask on.

She tells him that she's reincarnated. A soul that's reincarnated and cursed to live a thousand lives and remember each and every single life.

He only asks her what life she's on.

She only smiles at him mysteriously and kisses him out of the blue.

She's avoiding the question, he thinks as he kisses her back with vigour, enjoying the previous shock he had of her kissing him out of the blue. She was impossible, she was his impossible person.

They kiss amongst the partially destroyed palace and the rest of the remnants of the battle and everyone else watches in surprise. Surprise, for they never did think the couple would get that far, they only thought it would be a passing fling.

Nurarihyon then whisks her away and she only laughs.

6.

They secretly elope a few months later. Of course, she doesn't tell her family. He only tells a few of his subordinates.

When they all finally know, the Keikain Clan throws a proper wedding, worthy for a princess.

Nurarihyon warily glances at the two brothers standing around him, one brother clutching his knife tightly and the other smiling at him far too much for his own liking.

"I'm glad you married her," Hidemoto Keikain remarks after a long and tension-filled silence.

"Why?" asks Nurarihyon surprised with an eyebrow cocked after a second. His wife's brothers had been throwing him glares ever since he announced that she's his wife.

"You seem…different from all the other men vying for her hand," he replies as he drinks sake, "And you also managed to interest her and she looks enamoured with you."

"Of course, she is. I'm Nurarihyon, the Lord of Pandemonium and she's Yuri Nura, the Lady of Pandemonium."

7.

"Tell me Death, have I paid my price?"

Green eyes and black hair, she notes, like my son. Both of my sons, she reminds herself.

"Yes, you have Yuri Keikain," answers Death, whose cloak blows softly.

With hair like fire and eyes like the fresh grass, Yuri Keikain made an exotic and unique sight to look upon. But it was always like that in each and every life with minor differences.

"Did my son live?" asks Yuri.

He looks at her in a way that scares her. It's that look in his eyes, she thinks, that look of love.

"Yes," Death finally says, "He did live."

Her eyes light up and a smile is upon her face instantly. It worked, she says to herself.

"How long did he live for?" she asks as she looks into the distance nostalgically. How many times has it been that she came here? She lost count but she knows that it's her last time now.

"236," Death answers promptly. "He lived a prosperous life. He was happy and well loved."

Yuri smiles at Death softly. Oh, how she hated him and cursed him, but in the end? It was worth it. Because that's what a mother does. Love her children unconditionally.

She sighs and wonders what she'll be doing. "What happens now?"

Death glances at her and clicks his fingers.

In the distance, she hears a sound. A sound she's heard before. A sound of a train. The Hogwarts Train.

"Wow," she breathes in astonishment, as she walks towards the approaching train, the only one she ever loved in her entire lives. "I missed this ol' thing."

"Take the train and you will be taken to somewhere," he orders her firmly. "You will be reunited with everyone whom you love and know."

She places one foot inside the train and turns around to Death to say one final thing to the entity that's been with her throughout her lives. In a twisted way, she thinks that she would miss the entity with whom she made a bargain with.

"Goodbye."

With that said, she closes the door behind her and the train gears up to leave.

"Goodbye, Lily Potter," Death whispers softly as he hears the screeching train leave.

"Goodbye, Mum."

 **AN- it's 7 parts because 7 is a magical number.**

 **Edited as of 21.10.17**


End file.
